1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to building construction, and, more particularly, to pre-assembled elevator shaft liners for installation while concrete floors are being poured during building construction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Common building construction of re-enforced concrete high rise/low rise buildings typically includes construction of elevator shafts and associated elevator machine rooms.
When erecting a multi-floor building, concrete is typically poured floor by floor, including pouring concrete walls of an elevator shaft. The elevator shaft walls to be formed are typically framed floor by floor by pairs of plywood sheets and concrete is poured between the sheets to form the required elevator shaft wall thickness.
When the elevator shaft wall length is completed and a roof is formed, the elevator rail system which accommodates elevator cab rollers is then installed. A temporary platform is typically built at the bottom of the shaft. Temporary cables are strung from the bottom to the top of the building to allow workers to work on the platforms, starting from the bottom and working their way to the top, drilling out the concrete elevator shaft walls, mounting rail mounting brackets to the walls and then mounting the rails to the rail mounting brackets.
However, problems can arise with the plywood forms “blowing out”, namely, if the plywood forms are not uniformly straight, the poured concrete when dried can bulge out, leaving non-straight elevator shaft walls. Such bulges need to be chopped away with jackhammers or the like to provide straight walls prior to rail installation.
The above-described conventional shaft formation and rail system installation typically takes months to complete. Therefore, a need exists for an elevator shaft and rail system construction approach that can save months of construction time and resulting costs associated with the construction of buildings having elevators.